ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Next Dimension
The Next Dimension is the first episode of OmniTerra: Evolution. Plot The camera shows Ash Trenton, in dimension 10, shooting Ultimate Lavae at an unknown person. Ultimate Lavae hits the person, and that person starts burning. The camera zooms in, and it is shown to be a dummy. '' (Ash): Why am I training? I am the best slinger in the world? ''A cloaked figure appears and faces Ash. (Figure): Maybe the best, but not the powerfullest. Portal, GO! The figure shoots his Omni, which transforms into a portal, the inside seemed blue. (Figure): You need to train to be powerful, Ash. Teleport into the portal, and you'll learn alot of new stuff. And, this dimension needs some help. You are the only one who can do it. Your Ultimate Pyronite will upgrade into Delta form. Your other Omnis will be downgraded in power. Ash thinks about being trapped in a blue whirl/spiral, then does the procedure to teleport. A red blast of light, aka Ash, shoots through the portal, letting it disappear into thin air. '' 'In the Next Dimension.....' ''Ash found himself in a room with a tiny finger remote. He foolishly presses it, and the room explodes. Miraculously, he does not get hurt, but is faced with a boy not unlike himself. (Boy): Who are you? Did you come here to duel? Well, if you're from another dimension, you'll never get the grip of duelling. Magneto, Shockwave! ' ''He shot Magneto at Ash, a blue humanoid with pincers. Magneto shot a wave of gravity which sent Ash flying. Two blue hovering robots, very similar to the ones Ash saw some months ago, zoomed around their heads. (Robots): Scanning new slinger. Scanning, scanning, scan complete. Ash Trenton at 450 HP! (Ash): Hmm. I think I remember this now! Ash threw a piece of steel at the boy, who brandished his Shooter like a sword at it, so it fell to the floor at his feet, cut in half. (Boy): I am Gav Ritter, and you will lose, now! Ash quickly shot Shockwire at the steel pieces. (Ash): '''Shockwire, Zap! Shockwire electrocuted the steel, which electric charge shot at Gav, who shot like a bullet away, electrocuted. (Robots): Gav Ritter at 300 HP! (Gav Rity): Do you know who I am? I am Gav Ritter of the Sloxers! Gav pressed a button on his shooter, and a hologram of another Sloxer appeared on the screen. (Sloxer): What do you want, Ritter? (Gav): I need backup against this newbie to slinging. (Sloxer): What the hell? You need''' backup? Against a 'newbie? '*sighs* Ok. The Sloxer teleports, and reappears beside Gav Ritter. (Robots): Gav Ritter and Hax Lumo tag-team create Sloxers at 800 HP versus Ash Trenton at 450 HP. Hax shoots his Anur Transyl Omni, Frakeshock at Ash, who parries with Molluchange. (Ash): '''Molluchange, Net! Molluchange transforms into a net, redirecting Frakeshock at Hax, who uses Gav as a shield, who gets blasted away again, lol. (Robots): Sloxers at 600 HP. Ash shoots Delta Lavae at Gav, who tries to block, but instead inflicts the damage on himself. (Ash): Lavae, Swerving Blow! Lavae creates fire that punches Gav out of the way, then he and the fire shoots towards Hax, creating a double attack. '' (Robots): Gav Ritter eliminated. Hax Lumo at 150 HP. (Hax): Who are you? How would a newbie do a double attack in his first battle? (Ash): I am Ash Trenton, master of Delta Lavae, first ranked Slinger in OmniTerra. (Hax): *closes eyes* Then you must know that OmniTerra is soon to be conquered by Der Ritter. (Ash): Who's Der Ritter? (Hax): Diversional tactics! *shoots Frakeshock again at Ash, who tries to dodge, but misses* (Robots): Ash Trenton at 350 HP. ''Ash shoots Delta Lavae at Hax, who shoots Frakeshock again. The two Omnis combine, shooting flaring lighting bolts all over the city. Suddenly, a flaring bolt hits the ground between the two, and a dome of dust engulfs them. Next time Ash can see, there is a giant crater with Hax trapped at the bottom. (Robots): Hax Lumo eliminated. Winner; Ash Trenton. (Ash): Yes, I won! Hax and Gav teleport out of the place. The End Characters *Ash Trenton (first reappearance) *Unnamed Figure (first appearance) *Gav Ritter (first appearance) *Hax Lumo (first appearance) *Der Ritter (mentioned) Battles *Ash Trenton versus Hax Lumo and Gav Ritter. Winner: Ash Trenton. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:OmniTerra: Evolution